Eve
by Izumi K
Summary: The life that Dr. Manhattan produces slowly begins to come into her own through their trials on Earth.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Watchmen. They belong to DC Comics and affiliates. Thanks.

* * *

It is November 1st, 1985. I have left Earth, and the Watchmen behind. I kiss Laurie Juspeczyk for the first and last time. She is 16… We are on a rooftop. She is 30… We are in Adrian's Arctic lair. I disappear as I have before and will do again, making peace with my fate. In the grand scheme of things, it makes perfect sense. The world needs something indestructible to hate. Something to unite them permanently. Leaving everything behind was easy enough now. Laurie has Dan. She is smiling. It is January 12th, 1990. I am on a red planet. Not Mars… Wasn't far enough away. I begin my experiments to replicate life. It is November 2nd, 2011. The life I have created at last takes form. The particles that mutated me are everywhere around us. They are, in part, what I use to make her. Her skin does not glow as brightly as mine. She is not pure, as I am. Her body is shaped like that of a human female, save one thing. It is July 7th, 2135. Two hearts beat strong in her chest because I am making them now, in 2009. It is November 2nd, 2011. She says I name her Eve.

* * *

All right, I know it's wicked short, but this is only the prologue so please, don't judge me so harshly. Thanks much!


	2. Aware

I decided that chapter two should take place from Eve's perspective in order to give people an idea of how she's similar and different from Dr. Manhattan. Also... It's really difficult to get the wording correct when a man is living in the past, present, and future all in unison. Please bear with me as the next chapter will be Manhattan's perspective once again.

* * *

It is a strange feeling to become self-aware the moment one comes into existence. My eyes close for a single moment after I come into existence, and I feel his presence in my mind, calming me. I know when he will cease to calm me and begin my education about the universe, but I don't understand now. My body feels as though it is being pulled in all directions, but there is one thing I understand now. Parting my lips for the first time, I speak with the knowledge of words that I have never learned before.

"You name me Eve," I tell him. I open my eyes to look upon my creator and he smiles. I cannot return the gesture as I cannot begin to fathom what all of this means. There is chaos in every corner of my mind, but it settles as I draw my focus to the present. I will ask him who he is two minutes from now, but I already know the answer. He is Doctor Jonathan Osterman... Dr. Manhattan he was called by Earth. Such a strange planet, it seems... I haven't been there, yet. I don't know if I will. My future is not that clear to me. Unlike my creator. He sees all possibilities... He is the connecting line between past, present, and future. "Jon... Where..."

I stop, seeing no point in finishing a question that I know he will answer, but he waits silently. In twenty-two seconds I am going to ask him a different question. I know I must completely form this one in order to understand what is happening to me.

"In order to continue on a linear path, one must learn to walk the line... Correct?" I am not sure if it made sense to him, but he seemed to pick up on that and explained as his eyes moved over me to study my structure. Our bodies were different, but I was already understanding that. There appears to be a mental link between myself and my creator, and through it I am learning all that I need to for any possible eventuality, including a trip to Earth. It seemed he thinks there will be one in our future. I do not understand why, but I understand that it is a limitation of being his creation. Plato would describe him as the true form. As a creation, merely based on the true form, I cannot be made as perfectly as him.

"Yes. The question is already formed in the future, but it cannot be answered until it is asked in the present," he answered. I study him as he does me, using my rapidly forming understand of human anatomy (among other things) to make an assessment.

"You are male. I am female... You made me as your companion?" I form the last part as a question, knowing I am right, but knowing that I also must follow the path to my future, as I am already living it. I know I cannot change it, and yet I feel some... human desire to do so. To know that my life is not a pre-determined set of events and coordinates. I realize that this is the taint within me... The thing that makes me less than perfect... Less than him.

"A human taught me something before I left earth. She taught me that miracles by definition do exist in the creation of life. I see you for the first time after Adrian's tachyon-particle machines are turned off. Once the future became clear again, I knew to come here to create you," he states. I feel his hand brush against my face and I can't help but gasp at the feeling of electricity passing through our skin at the contact point. I close my eyes again, but I know he is smiling at me. "You will be my link. You are closer to human than I am. You will connect me to them... Help me understand them again. First, however, you must open your eyes and speak for this conversation to begin."

I smile seven minutes into the future, because I understand what I am learning now. I open my eyes and truly look upon my creator for the first time. I don't understand him yet, but I will in seven minutes. Parting my lips for the first time, I speak to him with words I do not yet understand, but I will when the appropriate time arrives.

"You name me Eve," I whisper.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. College has been kicking my tail and my Latin 1 class is a bigger pain than Marvel getting bought by Disney... -_-'

Still can't believe that happened. Anyways, I know it's another short chapter, but with the semester coming to a close soon I should be able to push to have more completed soon.

Also, minor note: Eve's chopped use of past and present tenses is done on purpose. Sort of supposed to be a representation of the chaos of just coming into existence with this awareness of past, present, and future all in unison. Hoped people understood that, but if you didn't, there ya go.


End file.
